


Rough Palms and Dangerous Eyes

by Phoabiia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Sex, Its not a real story thb, M/M, Original Character(s), Practice maybe?, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, i dont know what this is, it was like 10pm when I wrote this idk, let me know what you think of this monstrosity, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoabiia/pseuds/Phoabiia
Summary: Before, then, only the gentleness of their fingers, one by one, dripping with sweet scented oils, pushing him over and over and over the edge until he pleaded, until he wept and begged and finally-
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Rough Palms and Dangerous Eyes

He could feel the weight of them, those eyes, heavy on the back of his neck, searing flesh in the wake of their intensity. He could feel them, and he _trembled_. He trembled and he _whimpered_ under that gaze, so heavy that he could almost _feel_ calloused hands touching, caressing, exploring beneath his clothes, between his thighs. Heat burned in the wake of phantom fingers, long and thick and _rough_ in ways he had never known. Rough, broad palms like heated brands on delicate skin, marking, claiming, _owning_ him like no one had dared to before. Before, never had he felt anything but soft beds and silk sheets beneath him, of honeyed words and soothing rumbles from his fleeting lovers. Before, then, only the gentleness of their fingers, one by one, _dripping_ with sweet scented oils, pushing him over and over and _over_ the edge until he pleaded, until he wept and _begged_ and _finally_ -

For so long he has known only the gentle touches by hands of clean palms and elegant fingers, near untouched beyond use of pen or instrument. He has known only safety in their embrace, small and pretty and _protected_ , under or above them, and handled with unabashed reverence. He felt none of that now, because there was _nothing_ safe in those eyes, when they looked at him; _held_ him in place as though given a physical form to do so. It is the fear, the _excitement_ , that keeps him still, but for the minute tremors running through his body, which did little to cool the flame of desire _burning_ low in his belly, between his thighs and burning, _burning_...


End file.
